


The Pie Detective

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: Pushing Daisies, Spooks | MI-5, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, I couldn't be more cheesy, Kissing, Lucas and Ned are in love, M/M, Not Amused Emerson, Panic, Surprises, Sweet Olive, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ned?”</p><p>“Lucas! Thank god! You need to come to the Pie Hole right now!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pie Detective

**Author's Note:**

> This is me making up for the AWFUL Ned/Lucas angst I dropped on you guys days ago, I don't even like angst. Gah.
> 
> But here's a nice fluffy, cheesy Ned/Lucas short fic for you! :) 
> 
> (tagged once again as Lee/Richard because it's easier to find)

“Ned?”

_“Lucas! Thank god! You need to come to the Pie Hole right now!”_

“Ned, calm down, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Lucas started picking up his pace, practically running along the pavement, clutching his phone tightly in his hand. Ned sounded panicky, in trouble.

_“I’m fine, I’m fine. Just hurry!”_

“Ned! You’re scaring me a little here; you promise me you’re okay?” Lucas asked desperately, cursing as the green man on the traffic lights disappeared; he was stuck in place until it was safe to cross.

_“Yes, I promise… just… please Lucas, hurry…”_

“I’m almost there, darling.” Lucas told him, jogging across the street as the cars stopped. “I’m just down the street.”

The line suddenly went dead, and Lucas’s pace quickened, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He was so close to reaching the Pie Hole, and just thinking about what could be behind the doors made him feel ill, if Ned was in any danger, he’d make sure whoever was responsible would pay.

The ex-spy noticed as he stopped outside the pie shop, that the lights were out in the main eating area, only a dim light coming from in the kitchen. Lucas quietly snuck inside, making his way towards the back of the shop, wishing he’d had the sense to keep his gun on him encase things like this happened. Next time he’d be ready.

As he opened the door to the kitchen carefully, he was ready to bring down whoever was inside, whoever had his boyfriend captive. But what he didn’t expect was for the lights to switch on, for Ned to be standing at the other side of the room with a big grin on his face, and Olive and Emerson to be standing beside him cheerfully throwing confetti right at him, whilst Ned’s dog started running around in circles by his feet.

“SURPRISE!”

The trio shouted, flinging their arms up in the air. Lucas was caught off guard, speechless, his lips turning into a smile without him even noticing. His eyes came upon the kitchen table that was full of food, from cupcakes to biscuits, from mini sausages to cheese on sticks. It looked quite tempting, especially the pies that he had no doubt would go down well.

“What’s this?” Lucas asked, looking up to see Ned grinning at him, his eyes twinkling in delight.

“It’s your birthday!” Ned cried, just about skipping over to his lover. “Oh, and uh, sorry for scaring you on the phone… I had no idea how to get you here so quick. So Olive thought…”

“I thought if we pretended Ned was in crazy danger, then you’d come running like a knight in shining armour.” Olive giggled; picking up some paper plates off the table, and making Emerson grab the forks from the side.

Lucas chuckled, sighing in relief. “I’m just glad I didn’t have to beat someone up for hurting you.”

Ned smiled widely, wrapping his arms around Lucas’s neck. “You really are my knight in shining armour.”

“And always will be.” Lucas beamed.

Their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss, Lucas grabbing onto Ned for dear life. The couple stayed that way for a little while, Lucas bit down on Ned’s bottom lip just how he liked it, slipping his tongue between his teeth. Emerson groaned and covered his eyes, making Olive laugh amusedly, hitting Emerson playfully on the arm.

“Oh, shut up you old goon.” She said. “They’re in love.”

“I wish they’d be in love someplace else.” Emerson snorted.

Lucas and Ned broke apart, chuckling at what Emerson had said. “Sorry Emerson,” Ned blushed a little.

“Ignore him.” Olive told Ned, patting the pie maker on the shoulder. “He’s just jealous he doesn’t have a hot boyfriend to make out with.”

Emerson rolled his eyes as the other two laughed. As Olive shuffled over to the radio and put it on in the background, Emerson picked up the stacked chairs in the corner, putting out four for them all to sit down.

“So, how did you know?” Lucas asked Ned, still happily embraced in his arms.

“That it’s your birthday?” Lucas nodded with a smile. “Well, since you were so reluctant to tell me because you’re weird and hate birthdays, I decided to ignore you.” Lucas laughed. “So, I had Olive help me to get in contact with some of your MI5 buddies, who told us when it was, and then I decided to also ignore the fact you hate birthday parties, and did this.”

Lucas’s smile grew as Ned looked at him with such love and affection, his smile bright. “Thank you Ned, you didn’t have to do this, but thank you. I love it. And I love you.”

“I love you too, you old man.”

Lucas sighed dramatically. “I’m only forty.”

“Wow. That’s old.” Ned joked.

Lucas chuckled, holding his boyfriend tighter in his arms. “It is, maybe I won’t be fit enough for you anymore. Bad back, headaches, weak legs, I’m just not good boyfriend material.”

Ned laughed lightly, sliding his fingers into Lucas’s hair. “I’m sure you’re still as perfect as ever, maybe I’ll just have to do most of the work from now on.”

“Maybe.” Lucas grinned.

They couldn’t help but kiss again, which Emerson rolled his eyes at. “Can’t you two wait until _after_ this little party to get it on, hm?”

Olive giggled to herself, taking off the foil that kept the food fresh on the table. Lucas and Ned finally broke apart, although Lucas grabbed a hold of his boyfriend’s hand, entwining their fingers.

“Ah,” Olive sighed in happiness. “Food’s all ready to eat, and drinks are ready to be drunk. Oh, the candles!” The group could hear the clatter of her heels as she jogged into the storage room.

Ned smiled at Lucas, pulling him towards the table full of buffet food, showing him the cupcakes that he and Olive had made that morning. Emerson seemed to have taken a liking to them; he picked up a chocolaty cake and took seconds to eat it, sticking up two thumbs in approval. What stuck out to Lucas was the gigantic pie in the middle of the table, thick pastry covered in powdered sugar, topped with strawberries resting in the middle.

“Strawberry pie?”

Ned nodded. “Your favourite. We thought we’d make it your birthday cake.”

Lucas laughed wholeheartedly, leaning over to kiss Ned on the forehead. “Did I tell you I love you already?”

“Maybe.” Ned pouted, resting his chin on Lucas’s shoulder. “You could tell me again, you know?”

“Well then,” Lucas chuckled, kissing Ned softly on the nose. “I love you.”

“Oh, for goodness sake! You two are putting Cupid to shame!”

Emerson chugged down a glass of wine, and rolled his eyes at the laughing couple. He just hoped they wouldn’t start making out on top of all the magnificent food.


End file.
